kylie_jennerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Jenner
Kristen "Kris" Mary Jenner (née Houghton, previously Kardashian; born November 5, 1955)[1][2] is an American businesswoman and television personality. In her television ventures, Jenner has appeared on Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Good Morning America, The Talk and America's Next Top Model. Divorced from lawyer Robert Kardashian, she has been married to Bruce Jenner since 1991. She has four children with Robert (Kourtney, Kim, Khloe, and Robert Jr.) and two with Bruce (Kendall and Kylie). As of 2011, Jenner's net worth is estimated at $20 million.[3] Jenner was born Kristen Mary Houghton in San Diego, California, the daughter of Mary Jo (née Campbell) and Robert Houghton, an engineer.[4][5] She has Scottish and Dutch ancestry. When Jenner was seven years old, her parents divorced and she and her older sister Karen were raised solely by their mother.[6] Jenner attended Clairemont High School.[7] Kris married first husband, lawyer Robert Kardashian (widely known for his early representation of O.J. Simpson) on July 8, 1978 when she was 22 and he was 33.[8][9] They had four children: daughters Kourtney (born 1979), Kim (born 1980), Khloé (born 1984) and son Rob (born 1987). During this time, Kris became a homemaker. Kris filed for divorce in 1990. Robert was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and died in 2003.[10] In 2012, Kris confessed she had an affair with former soccer player and animator Todd Waterman during her marriage to Robert. She referred to Waterman as "Ryan" in her autobiography, but he revealed his identity.[11] She remarried to Bruce Jenner on April 21, 1991. Through Bruce, she has four stepchildren. Kris and Bruce Jenner have two daughters together: Kendall (born 1995) and Kylie (born 1997).[12] The couple currently resides in Calabasas, California.[13] Jenner has two grandchildren from her daughter Kourtney and her partner Scott Disick: grandson Mason Dash Disick (born 2009)[14] and granddaughter Penelope Scotland Disick (born 2012).[15] The Kardashian family was very close to O.J. Simpson and Nicole Brown Simpson. The Simpson trial caused conflict between Kris and Robert. Kardashian was on O.J.'s defense team, while Nicole had been Kris's best friend.[16] In her book, Kris explained that she named her daughter Kendall Nicole after Nicole Brown Simpson. Kris also wore maternity clothing during the trial that she had gotten from Nicole before she died.[17] In 2008, when O.J. Simpson was sentenced for armed robbery, Kris stated she had "mixed emotions" about the sentence.[18] As recounted in her memoir, Kris Jenner and All Things Kardashian, Jenner underwent plastic surgery to enhance her breasts twice. In June 2011, Jenner received plastic surgery months before her daughter Kim's wedding. She allowed the preparations and recovery from the surgery to be recorded. The video footage can be seen on E! Online and Kim's Fairytale Wedding Part 1.[19] She explained: "I needed a little freshening up for the wedding. Just doing what a girl's gotta do!"[20] Jenner also has two tattoos: a cross on her lower back and the names of her two youngest daughters, Kylie and Kendall, on both sides. Jenner's autobiographical book, Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian, was released on November 1, 2011. Kris Jenner also manages the careers of all her family members including Kim Kardashian Khloé Kardashian Kourtney Kardashian and Bruce Jenner[21][22]